Puppy Love
by XxArtSutcliffxX
Summary: Grell Sutcliff goes to visit Sebastian but gets more that he asked for. What can a bite mark lead to? Read to find out. Grell/Pluto Rated M
1. Bite Me Chapter 1

Puppy Love Chapter 1-  
A/N- I dont own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and i never will. If i did, Grell wouldn't be so abused. My first story, go easy on me. Pluto/Grell. I dont know everything about Kuroshitsuji but I'll try my best. May contain lemons in the future chapters. Grell OOCness.  
Start-  
Grell Sutcliff was supposed to be reaping the soul of a young woman who died half an hour ago but of course, he wasn't. Grell didnt even understand what was so bad about him going to visit his Sebas-chan. He always got punished if Will ever found out, which he always did. As of right now a hyperactive Grell stood at the front entrance to the Phantomhive manor, banging on the door and demanding to be let in."Sebas-chan!" Grell called "I know your in there! How rude of you to leave a lady out in the rain!" Grell pounded on the door for a few moments until the sound of barking could be heard. Slowly turning around, Grell caught sight of a naked Pluto glaring and growling at him. Panicking slightly, Grell quickly took off in the direction of the garden, which was a very stupid idea, since all he did was trip and fall with Pluto landing on top of him. He tried to push the human/dog off of him only to be pushed further back into the ground farther. "Get off of me you stupid mutt, this isnt how you treat a lady!" Grell cried trying again to push Pluto off of him only to no avial. All that running took alot of energy out of him. Pluto turned Grell's head exposing his neck to the human/dog.

_Warning Lemons_

Pluto bit as hard as he could onto Grell's neck, earning a half moan half scream from the shinigami underneath him. After a few seconds, Pluto let go of the twitching red-head and started trying to take off the red coat and white shirt Grell had on. Being completely aroused, Grell let Pluto somehow take off his shirt before bringing Pluto into a kiss, shocking the dog completely and allowing Grell to slip his tounge in Pluto's mouth. Grinding against the dog/man, Grell pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal a giant erection. Grell grabbed onto Pluto's cock, pumping it slowly while Pluto growled and licked Grell's neck. Moaning, Grell flipped them over so that he was on top and shoved Pluto down, before making kissing trails down to Pluto's erect cock. Pumping it slowly, Grell slowing hooked his mouth on Pluto's cock moving his head up and down. Pluto gripped Grell's hair and started thrusting upwards, whimpering quietly as he felt Grell's teeth graze over his tip. Grell smirked, coming to the conclusion that Pluto was going to go over the edge soon, he let go of Pluto's cock, recieving a whimper and a growl from the aroused and slightly angry human/dog. Slowly climbing up, Grell connected his mouth to Pluto's before pulling away only to be flipped back over onto his back. Pluto growled and stood up, pulling Grell up with him and quickly entered the moaning red-head. Grell arched his back slightly,having never felt so much pleasure before. Pluto started off slowly but quickly sped up, having being overtaken by his hormones. Soon, Pluto latched onto the exact spot he bit Grell before, having reached over the edge, and finally let go after letting out a howl of pleasure. Grell quickly followed after, and as he came down from his high, both of them fell to the ground in a big heap. Pluto wrapped himself around Grell, keeping him warm and they both quickly fell asleep.

_Lemon over_

Neither of them noticed that a certian red-eyed demon and his master watched Pluto wrap himself around the redhead. Ciel turned, Sebastian following as they made their way back to the manor. "Sebastian, when they awaken, bring them inside I wish to speak to Grell Sutcliff" Ciel ordered. "Yes, My Lord" Sebastian bowed slightly, before they dissapeared from Grell and Pluto's area.

End-  
A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. :D Should i update another chapter?


	2. Possessive Much? Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A/N-Hey i might not be able to update im staying in a hotel for a few days with bad wifi so i might not be able to post, sorry. Also, thx to my two top reviewers (A Guest and VictoriaLucia) for motivating me to update. :D Grell still might be OOC,and i dont own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).  
Start-

Grell Sutcliff was woken by a shadow being cast over him and the body wrapped ,very closely, around him. Sitting up, Grell noticed Pluto possessively holding onto him, while glaring at the approaching butler.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell called out, quickly covering himself and blushing the shade of his hair. "Grell, please follow me, my master wishes to speak to you." Sebastian said, averting his eyes from the two naked men, (well he was used to Pluto being naked). He turned abruptly and stalked off, leaving the two to go retrieve Grell some clothing.

Grell looked down at the figure who was currently hooked onto his leg. "Pluto, you've got to let me go! I need to follow Sebas-chan so i can get my clothing, It's not proper for a lady to be this exposed in broad daylight." Pluto just growled and knocked Grell back onto the ground, covering him up by laying on him. Sighing, Grell tried again to push the dog/human off of him. "Get off! I need to retrieve my clothing from Sebas-chan! Not to mention, I have to go to work" As the last sentence left his mouth, Grell panicked slightly, Will was gonna kill him! First, he snuck off of work, giving Will overtime of course, to see Sebas-chan, Second, he slept with the demon dog of the house, and Third, He's late for work!

Finally pushing the demon hound off of him, Grell stood up. Only to be knocked back down by a painful burning sensation on his neck. Groaning, Grell turned over just in time to see Sebastian arrive carrying clothing. "Here you are, Grell" Sebastian said, but then when he saw Grell was in pain, he sighed, picked up the red head, and turned walking back to the manor. Pluto of course followed closely behind him, growling when Sebastian closed the door on him. Scratching at the door, Pluto howled out and started banging against the door, trying (and failing) to get inside.

End- A/N- Ill try to put chapter 3 up ASAP but i might not be able too. I left you with a cliffhanger though. Poor Grell, but dont worry, he'll be fine. :D Ill update hopefully.


	3. Jealous Dog! Chapter 3

**Puppy Love Chapter 3 A/N- Hey I have decided to type them up and wait till i get home to post them but my WIFI today is good so... Here you are. OOCness for Grell. Also I dont own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Start-**

Grell woke up with a pain in his shoulder and Sebastian and Ciel standing over him. "Ah... Sebas-chan! Did you carry me up here? You know if you wanted to see me exposed, you could have asked." Grell said, smiling sedusively. Sebastian scoffed and turned toward Ciel, "You have requested Grell Sutcliff, master" Ciel nodded and turned his attention to the red head who currently was trying to hold onto his butler. "Grell Sutcliff, I need you to acompany me during the ball." Grell actually looked shocked, "If you think for a second that I'm going to be your date, you've got another thing coming." Ciel glared at Grell, "Not my date, just as a bodyguard you idiot!" Ciel exclaimed before calming down. He sighed, "Grel, if you protect me, i'll let you have Sebastian for one day"

Grell perked up at this. " One whole day? Where he'll do anything I ask?" He started thinking of all the things he and Sebas-chan could do when the bite mark on his neck started burning and Pluto burst through the door. Grell saw the killer intent in Pluto's eyes, quickly agreed to what Ciel had requested and took off running. Ciel looked out the window at the two idiots running around. "Sebastian,Follow them, keep an eye on them" Sebastian rolled his eyes inwardly and nodded. "Yes my lord" He said before disappearing.

Grell ran around the yard, quicklly losing energy before colasping on the ground with Pluto on top of him growling. "Aye! Get off, a lady should not be held to the ground by a dog! And I still have to get to work! My god, Will is going to kill me!" Before he could register what was happening, Pluto had his teeth on Grell's neck, biting down as hard as he could. Grell let out a cry of pain and gripped Pluto's hair, making the dog bite harder out of pain. Pluto then let go and started trying to tear Grell's clothes off. Grell finally came to his sences and gained enough strength to push Pluto off of him.

Sebastian arrived just in time to see what had just happened. He stepped out of the trees, making the two on the ground turn their attention to him. "Grell, shouldnt you get going to your job?" Sebastian asked, pretending like he hadnt just seen Pluto trying to rape Grell. Grell quickly stood up,nodding and disappeared.

Re-appearing at the office, Grell was immediently met with his name being called from inside William's office. "Grell Sutcliff" Looking up, Grell caught the eyes of...

**END Cliffhanger again :D Review plz :D Ill update as soon as i can. Also, the first part i typed in the hotel, now I'm home. AND, Should I make a GrellxAlois story.. I want your honest opinion. I mean ill post a chapter for you to read and I'll want to know if you think I should continue.**


End file.
